


Peter Parker Goes On A Field Trip

by Jam_and_Honey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I think there might be some swearing, but please bear with me here, clint hangs out in some vents, this is one of my first works so it is kinda bad, thor eats some poptarts, tony "dad" stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_and_Honey/pseuds/Jam_and_Honey
Summary: What happens when Peter Parker goes on a field trip to the Avengers' Tower.*characters are not mine*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	Peter Parker Goes On A Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are a million of these but I wanted to try my hand at writing one.

"Don't forget our field trip on Friday! Permission slips have been emailed to your parents," called out Mr. Harrington as the class rushed out of the room.

"What is he talking about?" Peter asked Ned.

"Weren't you listening? We are going to the Avengers tower!" Ned replied excitedly.

"Nooo. Why did he have to email the permission slips, May is going to make me go."

"It won't be that bad," Ned assured.

Peter sighed. "We'll see."

(Friday)

"Hey, Penis Parker, worried that everyone is going to find out that you are lying?" Flash had been taunting him the entire bus ride, but Peter was too busy worrying about the field trip to care.

"Okay everyone off the bus," said Mr. Harrington, distracting Peter from his thoughts.

Ned came up behind Peter. "This is so cool!"

"Ned you come here all the time."

"I know, but still..."

Mr. Harrington told everyone to get into a line so they could get passes. Peter recognized the person handing out the passes as the cheerful new intern Emily. Hopefully, she wouldn't recognize him.

Once each person had been given a pass Emily introduced herself. "Hello and welcome to the Avengers tower. My name is Emily and I will be your guide for today. First, we will visit there Avengers' living quarters!"

The whole class crowded into the elevator to go to the upper floors, where the living space was. Emily led everyone to the bedrooms. She swung open the door to Steve's room and everyone oohed and ahhed. Cap's room was nice and tidy, just like expected.

After everyone had peaked into Steve's room Emily continued showing them the other Avengers' bedrooms. Peter suddenly realized that they would eventually make their way to his bedroom. His bedroom was definitely messy and probably have evidence that he was Spider-Man in it. While everyone else looked at Tony's room (not that he ever used it, he was always in the labs) Peter snuck back out into the hallway.

"Hey, Friday can you make sure my bedroom door is locked? I don't want my classmates going in there." Peter asked the ever-helpful AI system.

"Of course, Peter. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." He snuck back to the group before anyone except Ned and MJ had realized he was gone.

When they got to Peter's room Emily pulled on the door handle but it didn't budge. "Hmm, it looks like Spider-Man doesn't want anybody going in his room right now, sorry about that."

Flash looked disappointed that he didn't get to see his favorite hero's room. Sometimes Peter felt like laughing at the irony of Flash hating him but loving Spider-Man.

"Next stop is the labs!" said the seemingly ever-pleasant Emily.

On their way to the elevators, they passed through the living room where Bucky was asleep on the couch. Wisely, everybody tip-toed passed him.

Peter saw Sam sneaking up behind the couch with a glass of water which he assumed he was going to dump on Bucky.

Yup, the water was for Bucky. They could hear muffled yelling as they were descending in the elevator. The elevator doors opened into the lab. Peter was going to have to stay as hidden as possible because most people at the labs knew him.

He didn't manage to hide for very long. Shuri came walking around a corner and almost ran into him.

"Oh hey Peter, aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked. Peter felt all of his classmates' eyes shift to him.

"What the hell, how do you know Penis Parker?!" shouted Flash. Shuri looked like she wanted to murder him for calling her friend names.

"Flash language!" yelled Mr. Harrington, but of course no one paid attention to him.

Shuri composed herself somewhat and then glared at Flash. "He is a friend of mine."

That sent Flash into a state of shock. Emily ushered them all out of the labs before Flash could continue annoying the Wakandan princess.

Shuri opened the door and shouted at them from down the hallway. "You guys are coming for a Star Wars marathon tonight, right?" By 'you guys' she meant Peter, Ned, and MJ.

"Yeah," Peter shouted back awkwardly. He didn't like all the attention everyone was giving him.

By the time they made it to the cafeteria for lunch, Peter felt about ready to die. But of course, it got even worse.

Thor also happened to be in the cafeteria. "Peter do you know where I can find some pop tarts?" he said in his booming voice. Luckily, he hadn't called him "man of spiders" like he normally did.

"Go ask Nat, I am sure she has a stash." Now everyone was staring at Peter again. He had just talked to the god of thunder and referred to the most deadly woman alive as 'Nat'. Not suspicious at all.

Thor gave him a nod in farewell. "Thank you, I am off."

Peter just lowered his head and pretended nothing had happened.

The last thing they were doing was a surprise. Emily had told them this with much enthusiasm. Peter couldn't believe she still had so much energy.

Finally, they reached their destination. Peter did not recognize this part of the tower. It was a long hallway with a series of doors that looked like they opened into conference rooms. He wondered what could be there that would be so exciting.

He understood once Emily led them into one of the rooms. At the end of a long table sat the one and only, Tony Stark. Peter Parker was not having any luck.

Mr. Stark stood up to greet the group of high-schoolers. "Everyone please take a seat. There are name tags at your spot."

Peter's spot was right next to Mr. Starks. The good news was that Flash was on the other side of the table.

Mr. Stark continued talking after everyone had found their places. "If you look under your seat you will find a workbook. If you can complete the workbook in time and get the right answers you will receive a prize. Your time starts now."

There was a generally scuffling of seats as everyone peered under their chairs. The workbooks had ten pages of questions about science and other stuff. Peter filled his out easily, but others were struggling.

When the time was up Mr. Stark had a couple of students round up all the workbooks. After he had a few employees check them, he told them if they had done well.

"The person who scored the highest is Peter Parker but because he already works here the prize will go to the person with the second-highest score; Michelle Jones," Mr. Stark announced. Learning that Peter really did work at Stark Industries was not the most surprising thing of the day for Peter's class.

"Peter, would you mind grabbing me a pen?" Mr. Stark asked Peter.

"Of course Dad." He got grabbed the pen he had used to fill out his workbook to hand to Mr. Stark. The room was suddenly very silent. At first, Peter didn't understand why but then he realized; he had just accidentally called Mr. Stark, Iron Man, 'Dad'.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Mr. Stark, I didn't mean to call you Dad!" Peter could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it kid. Clint now owes me fifty bucks." He said the last part unusually loud.

"Dammit really?!" Clint's voice came from the vents above, scaring nearly everyone. A loud clang signified him traveling through the vents again.

Peter handed the pen to Mr. Stark and everyone seemed to regain their composure. Mr. Stark quickly wrote something down and handed it to MJ. Her normally inexpressive face had a look of shock. Peter looked over her shoulder to read what it said. It was an invitation to sit in on one of Pepper Potts meetings (why that would interest MJ, Peter did not know).

After the class's excitement died down a bit they went back to the buses. Peter, Ned, and MJ were given permission to stay.

"So was it really as bad as you thought it would be?" Ned questioned.

"Yeah, I called Mr. Stark 'Dad'. "

That night they all watched a whole bunch of Star Wars with Shuri (they may have made actual lightsabers too but don't tell that to Tony because he might freak out). After they returned to school on Monday there was a whole bunch of rumors about Peter and the Avengers, Peter chose to ignore them.


End file.
